Imprisonment
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Tohru had takken Kyou's place, nearly beaten to death, then her memories are surpressed Akito must take care of her as ordered by Hatori for what he had done. Tohru remembers no one, not even how her mother died. She follows Akito around like a lost child
1. Chapter 1

We do not own fruits Basket

She lay silent she was on her stomach, new scars still bleed from where the whips had marked her. She opened her eyes only to see darkness that filled the room. She had taken the cat's place in the cage after graduation not saying a word to the other members of the zodiac about her deal with Akito.

Sitting calmly on the veranda outside his room, he watched the sun set over the walls of the large estate. Blinking his deep, jet eyes slowly his mind wandered to the subject of his captive. So far she had been there for nearly a month and provided amusement when there was nothing better to do. Still, Akito was fickle, and when he'd get bored he would leave her alone in darkness for days on end. But this evening was more still and dead than most. Nothing but the scratch of Kureno's pen back in the room made very much noise. Standing up slowly he wandered off the veranda and without a word to the other and slipped off to the special place reserved for the cat. Or in this case Tohru. The night deepened by the time Akito stood at the entrance... Sliding the door opening slowly, he peered inside, blocking most of pale light that remained of the sky. Then spotting a small person heaped on the floor he stepped in and shut the door behind himself. Wandering over quietly he crouched next to her before whispering. "Are you awake...? Are you alive?" He was honestly wondering since he didn't recall ordering any food to be left for her this week.

Her eyes slowly opened as she looked to to the evil boy. Her head slowly nodded her lips her chapped and her throat dry from the lack of liquid. "... I'm alive Akito-sama... I have to... So Kyou-kun will be safe..." It was so much of a struggle now to talk to him she had little contact from anyone, but him even then he barely spoke to her. Her cries always went unanswered when Akito was around when he would beat or whip her. She pushed herself up careful not to pull any of her fresh wounds open once more as she looked into the cold navy blue eyes.

Raising his eyebrows slightly he was surprised at the response. With his eyes adjusted to the complete darkness now he could see that he had forgotten to order anything. It was probably better that way. There would be trouble if any of those loud-mouthed young servants let this little secret spill out. Even worse of how injured she was. Apparently he'd gone a little overboard the last time. Hearing the name of the cursed zodiac ignited a little fire in his heart. Narrowing his eyes he knelt over the girl who was sitting up with much trouble. Taking her face in a hand he forced her to look up and not avoid his piercing gaze as he spoke, in a cold matter-of-fact tone. "You still think that disgusting creature is worth caring about? Look where you are. He doesn't even know... He hasn't even looked. You're forgotten. Even by the servants around here that should have known on their own to feed you... You're a fool." A grin played upon his lips as he gazed down at the helpless form. The smell of dried blood slightly sickening him, yet exciting the darkest part of his heart.

Her eyes lowered halfway as a few dry tears slipped out smearing the crimson elixir on her rough cheeks. "... Your lying... He would never forget me... I know why he's not looking..." She smirked a bit her eyes feeling with a slight bit of joy. "... I left him a note... saying where I went... He thinks I went to college aboard..." She pulled her face from his cold hand. "... Your just mad because everyone enjoys having me around..." She new she would be punished for speaking out like this, but she needed to make him feel hated and hurt.

"Is that so..?" Akito muttered while he listened to her. He made no effort to hold onto her and allowed the girl to pull away. Leaning back and letting his hand drop he looked around the dark room, idling wiping the tears and whatever other filth hand gotten onto his hand by touching her on the sleeve of his white yukata. Then hearing the last statement his jaw tightened in a scowl. "Tch... What do you know? You've been here the whole time... With you out of the picture, we've all been fairly happy." As soon as the last cruel yet softly spoken syllable passed his lips, a claw of a hand whipped out to grab the girl by the hair. He had stood up and pulled her along the floor not waiting or giving a chance for her feet to follow. Then throwing her into a corner he retreated to some shadows to look for the whip he had been using. "Where... Where... Do you remember where it was, Tohru?" He whispered almost to himself as he looked around.

She stayed quiet as she held the back of her head where he had grabbed her. Her knees were scuffed and started to bleed from him dragging her to the corner. As she shifted she felt it beneath her a faint smile slide across her dry parched lips as she picked the whip up off the floor her eyes focused on him as she started to move toward the door using the whip as a shield if he moved close to her.

He's just finished checking the chair he usually sat in during the time he spent there before he noticed her moving. Blinking curiously he tilting his head as he watched her. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed the whip in her hands. "What are you doing...?" Luckily he was closer to the door than she was. Moving slowly and calmly to cute her off he blocked her path then walked towards her. "Are you going to use that? Hit me? Cause someone else harm? No matter what the circumstances may be, that's not like you is it?" He wasn't fond of the idea of being hurt, but hoped his guess was right about her. Walking towards her more quickly he reached out to grab the arm holding the whip.

She let out a horrid scream as she moved her arm back striking him across his legs to force him down and to keep from moving toward her. She felt like a cornered animal ready to strike. "... I've learned one thing in here Akito-sama... I've learned to strike back at the hand that feeds me these lies..." She was trying her best to keep her composer in front of him as she moved along the wall away from him making sure to never keep her eyes off the frail boy. Before her hand found the doorknob. "... How long do you think it'll take the others... To come look for you Akito-sama...?" She spoke coldly toward him now her voice had changed and her attitude toward him as well.

At first he couldn't get over the shock of it to actually feel any pain, but in the following moment the sting hit him. Gasping loudly he managed to keep himself quiet and only emitted a low groan as he sunk to the ground. "You... How could you!" His hands trembled slightly as he supported himself until he stood up again. Noticing she's reached the door he froze for a moment, his mind working to figure out anything that would keep her put. "Wait... Don't... If you do that nothing will be solved. Kyou will end up here..." This time moving a little more slowly and seemingly unthreatingly he stepped closer slowly. With his eyes softening in a sad innocent look he spoke softly. "It's okay.. I'll forget about you hurting me if you come here."

Her hand slid from the door once she heard Akito talk about Kyou ending up in the same agony she was. Her head lowered as tears fell to the ground. "... I want to see them... I want to see my friends... I want to see Kyou-kun..." She spoke sadly before she moved toward him slowly kneeling in front of him dropping the whip in front of him. "... You're going to beat me... For doing this... aren't you...?" She was trying her best to keep from crying in front of him, but she couldn't help it now she could have had freedom, but she stayed for Kyou's freedom her hands covered her face now as she kept her head down.

Her pleads were barely heard, his eyes were more focused on the whip. Once the device was dropped he was able to relax and took a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. Picking up the whip and wrapping the excess length around his hand, his expression turned from innocent to cold once more. Walking past her he corrected the mistake of leaving the door unlocked. Looking back and raising an eyebrow at the question he answered plainly and honestly. "Yes..." Walking over to stand beside her he looked down on her. "It's unforgivable that you would go back on your word of staying her obediently. But what's more unforgivable is that you hurt me. Look..." Reaching down with his free hand he lifted his yukata enough for her to see the abrasion marring his formerly perfect pale skin.

She looked to the wound shaking her head as she looked down away from him. "... I wanted to see Kyou-kun..." She spoke sadly as she stayed on her knees before speaking up again. "... Are you going to kill me this time or leave me to die a slow death... That's what you're doing to me now..."

He twitches slightly and let's the clothing fall back into place. "Kyou-kun... Kyou-kun... That's all you ever say. I'm sick of hearing his name!" Letting the whip uncoil from his hand he took a step back before laying one clean across her back. Tearing a slash into whatever she had on and through to her skin. Then stepping forward he kicked her once. "You deserve to die slowly for trying to take them away from me..."

She screamed feeling the whip hit her tattered flesh. She fell to her side feeling him kick her to her side she looked to him sadly as she tried to push herself up off the cold damp floor. "... I gave them all they ever wanted... What kind of God our you to hurt your own people...!" She was struggling for air in the musty room her eyes were starting to lose their focus on the male's slender figure in front of her as she fell back to the cold ground.

Clenching his hands into tight fists her paced around her. Not impressed with her continued defiance. "I don't understand. What more could they want than my love? All I asked for was their love in return. It would have been perfect..." Blinking he noticed the girl starting to grow weaker. Kneeling by her back he slipped the whip into one side of his roomy yukata as he touched her should gently. "If you really don't want to die slowly all you have to do is ask for a quick death.." He wasn't sure if he was able to truly kill her. Torturing was a totally different thing. But minds games were also a part of what he did best. Pressing her shoulder to shift her until her back was exposed to him he crouched beside her. Lowering his head he closed his eyes, touching his tongue to the fresh wound. He'd never done something like it before. Whether it was some strange compulsion or curious whim he didn't know.

She didn't even flinch her body was to far gone now her eyes lowered halfway as she tried to keep them open. "... If you kill me... will you hurt Kyou-kun like this..." Her voice was barely above a whisper she could barely stay conscious fear was the only thing keeping her focused on staying awake.

A shiver passed along his spine at the first taste. Pressing his forehead against her should gently he though about it. "Yes... I probably would. No... I know I would. That's actually a pretty smart reason to stay alive." so far there was little or no resistance to anything he'd done. Taking some of the girl's blood into his mouth, he turned her over onto her back not really concerned with the wounds anymore. Taking her jaw in his hand once more he pressed blood-flavored lips against hers for a few moments before withdrawing and watching her curiously. His mind knew it was completely wrong to make her taste her own blood but had done it anyway.

She coughed hard trying to keep the taste from entering her mouth her wounds were getting infected more from the dirt and mold that entered her wounds. "... How can you do this... This isn't love your nothing... but a cold monster... You're scared of people leaving... So you hurt them... You toy with their emotions..." Tears rolled down her face smearing the blood more. "... I don't want to die... I need to live for Kyou-kun..."

Leaning back he wiped at his lips with the back of his hand, trying to get rid of the taste of the girl from his lips but only ended up smearing the blood. Narrowing his eyes he cocked his head to the side. "How would you know what my love feels like? Everything I do... I do it for their own protection. An outsider like you doesn't know anything about it. They're special.. Different.. I can't allow them to simply live normally. You're doing them more harm than good..." Reaching out he smoothes some of the bangs away from her fevered forehead and whispered with a visible smirk. "...You're the cruel one."

Her eyes lowered sadly as she crawled toward him her head resting against his shoulder he was close enough and within reach. She did something none of the zodiac member's would do after being treated like this, but she was worse off then the other members. "... Your right I am cruel and I don't really understand the curse, but I don't want them to suffer anymore... If I didn't care about any of them... Why would I have taken Kyou-kun's place as the cat..." She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck almost hugging him blood soaking threw his kimono now. "... I care about them as much as you Akito-sama I would do anything for them..."

Blinking a bit he was quite surprised that she still had enough strength at this point to sit up or crawl. Shifting on his knees a bit he remained still when she first rested against him, figuring she just needed the support. Then listening to her his jaw tightened in a frown as his possessive nature kicked in. Then gasping at the embrace as well as being slightly horrified at the amount of blood staining him, he shook slightly. "Haa " Leaning back a bit on his knees he grabbed at her arms by her wrists. "... There is no way you care about them as much as I do. Never."

"... I would die for them Akito-san if it was worth breaking the curse..." She looked to him weakly her eyes filled with sadness. "... I could have run... I could have, but I stayed for Kyou-kun's freedom..." Her eyes lowered along with her head, as she sat still not even bothering to get free now. "... They took me in to their home and saved me from dieing in the woods... I'm an orphan if I died... They would miss me… But would they miss you...?" She was trying her best to stay conscious.

Everything she was saying he'd heard from her before. Holding her away from himself he rolled his eyes, more concerned with clothing. Silently wondering how he later sneak back into the house and change without being noticed. That is until he heard her last question. His face going expressionless for a moment then leering at her he hissed. "How dare you!" It hurt more since deep in his heart he knew the answer. Still, he wouldn't allow her to cause him pain, even if wasn't physical. Throwing her away from him by her arms he stood up, stepping away. "Shut up! You know nothing... They... They might.."

She lay almost motionless, but she continued to struggle trying to get up. A crimson elixir was dripping on the floor from her wounds as she looked to him sadly. "... Please get Hatori-san..." She spoke weakly as she looked to him sadly. "She was helpless now. "... Akito-sama please..." She could barely keep herself up. "... If you want them to remember you I'll help you..."

Looking off he stood there for a moment thinking it over. Then walking away towards the door he unlocked and opened it. Standing in the doorway he spoke tiredly in an empty voice. "I'm not doing it for anything... It would just be a pain to hide your body..." Stepping out and shutting the door behind him he made his way back to the main house. Making his way through the darkness he went through the still open door to his room. Kureno still sat there working and didn't even turn around when he wandered in a flopped on the bed, lying on his stomach. "Kureno... Get Hatori." He spoke quietly as he lay there.

"Why? Are you sick?" The other asked and finally turned around.

"No..." He said flipping over onto his back, exposing the large bloodstains on his clothes, which caused an obvious gasp from the other. "Don't worry. It's not mine. Tell Hatori to go see Tohru... She's in the cat's house." Closing his eyes he curled onto his side and listened. After a moment hesitation and uncertainty he heard the door to the hall slide open and heard the loud footsteps of Kureno rushing away. Hatori would soon he on his way to Tohru, if he was at his house instead of the office. Either way he was sure this would get him into some trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Its so dark... is this what its like to die... I don't even feel anything anymore... Kyou-kun... will you forgive me for not saving you from your prison...'_ Then she felt something cool run across her forehead her eyes slowly opening halfway looking to the person who was cleaning the blood off. "... Hatori-san...?" She spoke weakly he continued to clean her wounds. Her head slowly turned she was no longer in the cage she was in a small room the door open letting a warm breeze blow in the chimes, the sound caused her to smile faintly she missed that kind of tune.

For a short time as he lay there looking at the wall his mind stopped. No matter what the best would be done to cover something like this up and protect him. The family couldn't afford to have such attention drawn. He'd even fallen asleep for a short period of time until a dream frightened him. Jerking awake he sat up and looked around. He couldn't remember much of the dream other than it involved Kyou hurting him. "Oh... That's right…" He wasn't sure how fast news like this would travel through whispers until it reached the monsters ears, but when it did... He shuddered to think about it. Getting up he shut both doors of his room locking them. He wouldn't be able to wash himself this way but it would keep anyone who would get mad at him out.

Hatori petted her cheek softly only to receive a flinch from the frail girl her eyes closing tightly. It was evident that she was suffering still even though she was out of the cage. No one had known why she had left or she had gone, but now everything was evident why Kyou had never been called to the house after graduation why she had vanished during the graduation dance. "... Honda-san... Why did you do this why did you let him do this to you..." His voice was gently he didn't want to cause her to be frightened of him now like he was sure Tohru was of Akito.

She didn't answer him for the longest time as he pulled her up to place bandages on her wounds that would be scars later. "... We must obey God..." Was all she spoke to him her eyes seemed glassy like everything she was had changed over the past month. She was smaller from not eating well her most of her wounds were infected from not be treated in nearly a month.

Even if he couldn't get to the bathhouse to wash, he wanted to at least change his clothing. Removing the thin white yukata he dug in a large closet until he found a pair of black pants and a white dress shirt. The buttons were hard to work with his trembling fingers and he cursed himself silently. "Damn it.. Why can't I calm down..." Stopping her heard a knock at the door but ignored it. Finishing up his shirt he went to remove the bloody sheets from his bed. The knocks came and went. Different voices he recalled. Maids asking if he was all right. Kureno pleading to be let in. Hatori hadn't come to scold him yet... Sitting down to lean against the hallway door he pondered whether he should go see her. If she hadn't been taken to the hospital instead, that is. If they would let him near her again.

He had finished dressing her wounds now and left her to rest after covering her with a thin blanket her eyes never met his. "... If its God's will that I die I will die Hatori-san..." She wasn't the same not anymore Hatori only looked at her threw saddened eyes as he left her to rest.

He made his way down the hallway toward Akito's room only to stop seeing Kureno outside. "He lock himself up and away from us again?"

Blinking and keeping still he heard Hatori's voice through the door. From what he said he knew that Kureno was still out there as well. Knowing both of them were in one place would make it easier for him to get around. Going out the door to the veranda, he peers into the windows of the other rooms until he finds the one with Tohru. Luckily the door was open so he didn't make any noise as he went inside, and then found a corner to sit in.

Her eyes were closed as she slept she had a few bandages on her face and stitches running across the side running up to her forehead her left arm was above the sheet wrapped several times and looked to be in a splint. She was struggling for air now as she slept she was having trouble now her body was to frail and weak now. She couldn't even be moved now. Crawling over he wondered how long it would be before it was discovered that he wasn't even in his room. Or even how long it would be before that monster trespassed to come find her. Looking down at her sleeping, it had been a while since he'd seen her in anything other than the darkness he kept her in. Her breath was swallow and it looked like she could die at any moment. Poking at the arm in the splint he checked if she was still conscious.

She flinched as she let out a small cry her eyes slowly opened as she tried to focus on the figure above her. Tears slowly filled her dull eyes. "... So God has chosen death for me..." She smiled faintly. "... I guess you won... You'll kill him... just like me... won't you...?" She was already given up hope now of living for Kyou. "... I'm sorry I couldn't free them... from the curse... I really tried to..."

Blinking at her words he looked down at her curiously. "I'm not going to kill you... I may have done everything else out of hate, but I'm no murderer." Moving to the edge of her bed he sighs and lays on his side in the corner. There was nowhere else in the small room he could get comfortable. "It would be better if you lived right now, so I don't go to jail..." He curls up and closes his eyes. "Besides... I'm afraid of finding out they'd miss you more."

She moved her legs slowly as she struggled to move pushing herself up. "... I didn't tell him anything... about my punishment... I'm ready to go back to the cage Akito-sama..." The sheet slide from her body revealing scars that had semi healed the rest over her chest had been bandaged several times.

He didn't bother to move or look at her as he spoke. "You can't go back in there. Hatori isn't a stupid man. He probably knows by now what happened... Just be grateful that I got him to you." Opening his eyes he traced his fingers along the wrinkles of the blanket beneath him.

She lowered her head as she spoke sadly. "... I'll ask him to obey God he can't disobey your word can he...?" She lay down slowly on the bed easing back into a comfortable position. "... I'll continue my punishment Akito-sama I when I get well again and I'm able to take the pain..." She slowly moved her right hand that only had a few bandages placing it slowly on his hand. "... How's your wound... the one I inflicted on you...?"

He sighed softly listening to her. It was apparent that he'd broken down any will she had of her own. Normally he would have felt triumph but it was different this time. He felt empty. Then when she placed her hand on his own he closed his eyes for a moment. Then pulled away slowly. "Idiot... Don't you get it? You don't have to stay there. By bringing Hatori into this your free." It was true. No matter how much power he held, Hatori wouldn't allow him to do anything like this again.

"... Akito-sama I caused this family to much grief haven't I?" She opened her eyes slowly as she looked to him weakly. "... I want to keep my memories of everyone will you allow me to Akito-sama...?" She knew that if he allowed her memories of the past month would stay with her forever until she died.

He laughed to himself softly. "There's no way that can happen." Looking over at her, he could understand. Nobody would willingly ask to loose his or her memories. It was a scary thought. But there was really no other way. Standing up slowly he stretched and looked out the door. "They'd have figured out by now... I'm leaving."

She looked to him sadly reaching for his hand. "Please don't leave me now Akito-sama... I promise to stay quiet..." She had been broken and was suffering for it now she didn't seem like she could stay near anyone, but him.

Walking away from her he stepped into the doorway. After closing it slowly he walked back, and sat in his knees beside her bed. Uncertainly taking her hand in his own he looked at her seriously. "You know though... You won't remember by this time tomorrow. There are many reasons you won't be allowed to."

Her eyes slowly closed tears rolling down. "... Akito-sama... If you erase my memories where will I go...? I have no home and no family..." She opened her eyes halfway as she looked to him sadly.

He wasn't sure why looking at her pathetic form, the way it was make him feel something for her. "I don't know... It's not like it's my decision alone now." Wipes at her face with his sleeve, not wanting to get any salt into her wounds. "Do you think Hatori will want to let you remember what I did to you? I don't think so..."


	3. Chapter 3

She looked to him sadly her eyes closing as she reached up to her wounds starting to rip at the bandages causing the wounds to reopen. She let out a weak cry as she did this she was doing this on purpose now. "…. I won't let Hatori-san take my memories away…. I'll kill myself before I let him do such a thing…. My memories of everyone I want to keep them… They're dear to me… I will not allow them to be replaced with false ones…."

Blinking at how suddenly he had gone from being calm to clawing at herself surprised him. Letting her go he shifts back, not wanting the same mess on his clothing twice it one day. It was already sickening enough to him to still have the foul smelling stains on his body beneath the pristine clothes he now wore. "Shh! Stop it!" Holding his hands out, he looked nervously at the door. Should Hatori or someone else hear and find him looming over her, they'd think he came up and tore the bandages in an attempt to kill her.

She continued to rip at the bandages blood started to roll down her body as she stood slowly. She looked to Akito sadly before smiling as she took slow steps toward the door that lead to the outside blood dripping to the floor. "... I'll be quiet now Akito-sama... I'll fade away so you won't get in trouble..."

Shaking his head a bit he narrowed his eyes. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about..." It was obvious that she was too far gone. Reaching out for the arm that didn't look in such bad shape, he spun her around before she opened the door. Holding her back against the closed door he pinned a thin shoulder against it with one hand while covering her mouth with the other. All the while trying to maintain a safe distance between his clothing and her rebloodied form. "Just do as I say for once...! Is that so hard?" Her eyes lowered as she slowly nodded her dull colored eyes focused on his her left hand moving to his cheek blood dripping slowly to the floor as she started to shake in his hand.

Despite trying to maintain an icy gaze as he looked into those lifeless eyes, he flinched slightly at the touch to his face. Feeling her tremble in his grip he swallowed hard then slowly moved his hand away from her mouth. Trusting, or wanting to trust, that she wouldn't make any more noise that would attract attention. "Will you lay down?"

She nodded lightly as she moved to the bed limping lightly trying not to attract his attention too much she slowly laid down on the bed her cold eyes looking to his. "... As God commands Akito-sama..."

Seeing as she managed well enough on her own he didn't feel a need to move from his spot where he stood. He was beginning to think it was the mere proximity to her that caused her to do what she had done last time. Also, the girl's cold eyes, which nearly matched his own in cruelty, were starting to get to him. Averting his eyes to the floor he didn't return the look. Not wanting to wait for her to start harming herself again decided to go fetch Hatori. He reached for the door but paused noticing his hands were smeared with blood from touching her. Walking back into the room he went into a small bathroom connected to it. Turning on the silver handle he let a cold stream of water run over his hands until they were clean.

She lay in he bed that was now covered with a dark elixir one of her hands slowly went into the air her hand slowly opening as blood slipped down landing on her pail porcelain cheeks. "... God carries the sins of those who have become a burden to society who have falling from faith... God is the one that bares the pain of his people till death..." She smiled faintly as she watched the blood drip something in her had snapped everything was going wrong and she had to brace herself for anything now.

Leaning heavily against the doorframe he watched the strange spectacle for a moment. Tilting his head he looked off to the hallway door. It was about time for him to do something about it. Not waiting for any responses he walked out slowly and quietly, not really wanting to disturb her dementia for fear of being drawn in again. Not bothering to shut the door behind himself he made his way to his own room. Kureno was propped up in a chair, not looking particular worried but dutiful as always. Hatori was turning away from him and seemed to be heading back towards his patients room when he stopped in his tracks at seeing him. The shock then worry in the other's face at seeing himself coming from the direction of the patients room was obvious. Holding up his hands innocently he smiled.

"I didn't do anything..." Holding up his hands like that would later serve the purpose of avoiding blame, for Hatori would remember they had been clean. Walking past him he walked over to Kureno who had stood up. Reaching out looking quite needy he clung to the males arm then turned to look at Hatori who was still momentarily confused. "She's lost it Hatori... You might need to erase her memory before the hour is over. Or else I fear for what else she might do..." Almost rudely the doctor took off down the hall in the direction he had come. Letting Kureno go, he spoke calmly and coldly. "My sheets are dirty... Can you get me some more?" After the rooster went to fulfill the request he looked at his door for a moment before kicking it down. Then wandering into the room, slightly tired from the strain of the previous act, he lay down on his coverless bed. Burying his face in his arms he cried softly.

She was in tears now as she sat weakly on the bed shaking in the cold puddle of dark crimson. Tears smeared the blood that covered her hands the tears almost looked as if they were blood droplets. Hatori walked in almost in shock as he watched her. She was suffering now she was scared not of Akito, but of Hatori. "... Akito-sama... Akito-sama please don't leave me..." She spoke barely above a whisper as Hatori walked over kneeling beside the bed as he tried to calm her. He placed his hand slowly on her cheek before she let out a horrid scream she was scared at his movements and his touch for fear of him taking her memories of everything away from her. "... AKITO-SAMA!" She quickly moved her good leg out from beneath her as she kicked Hatori in the stomach trying to force him away. He fell back down as he stared at her in disbelief at what she had down. She now took this time to get to her feet taking off down the hallway limping leaving a trail of blood as she tried franticly to find Akito.

The minutes passed slowly and it seemed like and eternity that he let himself cry as quietly as he could, when in actuality it was a very short time. Hearing a scream in the distance he lifted his head and blinked towards the open door. He wiped at his eyes franticly in case someone came he shifted into his knees and sat up. Coughing to clear his voice from the terribly weak sobs that were escaping him the moment before, he questioned the seemingly empty hall. "... Hatori? Kureno?"

She heard his voice she slowed down as she looked into the room holding her arm as she stepped in slowly as she looked to him sadly. "... You left me... You were going to let him take my memories!" She was in tears as she screamed at him.

A shiver passed through him at the site of her. Still covered in blood and now she was yelling at him. For a moment he covered his ears, despite the fact that it was an odd and childish thing to do. It didn't feel like he could get up fast enough, but soon he was standing on his bed. Clenching his fists he tried to look at her angrily but probably ended up looking more frightened than anything. "You..! You said you were going to do as I say!"

She looked to him sadly her form shaking as she slowly stepped toward him limping. "... You left me... You left me there alone..." She lowered her head slowly. "... Kill me..." She spoke coldly now toward the young God.

Unable to decide what to do, he figured he could occupy her until someone came. He couldn't handle her as she was by himself. "I know... I never said I wouldn't." Walking off his bed towards her he took her into his arms, and looked down at her. "No... You say you'd rather die than have your memory erased. But by dying them would be lost anyway." Cringing slightly at blood that got on him again he tried to push it out of his mind. "I'll take back everything I've left you with... If you just do as I say right now."

Her head rested against his chest tears soaking into his shirt as she cuddled close to his body. "... If I die, I die with true memories not fake ones..." She placed her good on his shirt gripping it tightly. "... I'll do as you say..., but if you try to take my memories from me I will kill myself..." She spoke so harshly toward him in a cold voice.

"Tch... " His plan had been ruined right there. As he tried to think of another loophole around that he lost himself and clung back to her gently. Closing his eyes he tried to process one thought at a time but discovered that for some inexplicable reason he just couldn't. Until he heard the footsteps of someone else in the hall. Mind snapping back he shivered at the unpleasant sensations that he now felt. The blood on his clothes and tears on his shirt. Bringing his arms away he took her shoulders instead and made her look at him. "Okay... But you have to let Hatori fix you first." They could always do it whenever she was sleeping, he'd thought to himself.

"... Akito-sama... Do you hate me..." She looked to him sadly she couldn't keep herself up any longer she fell to her knees roughly. "... Is this punishment for loving a God...?" Her head lowered as a puddle of blood grew around her. "... I couldn't do anything for them... I couldn't save them... I couldn't break the curse..."

After she went down he didn't bother helping her and simply pulled a little at his white shirt. Trying to keep the cold, wet stains on the material away from his body. He wasn't sure what she meant by her words and decided to ignore them for now. It was useless to take anything she said in her state seriously. Looking up and away from her he was surprised to see the forms of both of the men. Pointing down at her he spoke in a broken voice at first but cleared his throat and spoke more calmly. "She's going to die if you don't do anything Hatori." Stepping away from her he tried to free himself of the responsibility of her, which he had failed to do before thanks to Hatori. Steeping in the direction away from everyone else he sank down on his own knees on his bed.

She kept her head down Hatori moving to her laying her on the ground not wanting to move her scared of her becoming flighty again. Except this time she laid down on the floor not fighting back everything seemed different now then before Shigure grabbing of the sheets off Akito's bed ripping it several times to wrap her wounds. "... I want to stay here... when you erase my memories... Please let me stay I have no where else or anyone to love me..." She spoke sadly now as her eyes closed unable to keep them open her body going limp beneath him as her body tried to rest and heal now. "... What did you do to her Akito...?" Hatori looked to the god sadly.

Closing his eyes he pulled his legs to his chest, hugging them tightly as he thought to himself. Then opening his eyes he blinked at Hatori. "I punished her... She was far too weak to handle it. So now she's broken." He spoke in an even matter of fact voice. The other's presence helped him maintain his calm exterior. Something about Hatori's cool way of handling rubbed off on him at these times. Standing up he began unbuttoning his shirt as he walked away from the others. "What a pain..." Slipping off the shirt and pulling a new one out, this time light blue, he put it on. As he stood there buttoning it up he spoke over his shoulder. "You should do it now.. While I'm here. I'm running out of clean laundry..."

"Where do you want me to stick her after I erase her memories Akito?" He slowly picked the frail girl up careful not to hurt her anymore as he laid her in Akito's bed. "Drop her in front of some hospital after I erase her memories it wouldn't be right she wouldn't know what to do..."

Finishing up the buttons on his shirt he wanders over to a chair plopping down into it lazily. Throwing a leg over an arm of the thing he holds his head in his hand from the headache he was starting to get from everything. "No... That would probably just make more trouble for us since too many people know she's been living with family members..." Lifting his head he pointed at Shigure, who stood there doing absolutely nothing now. "Why can't she just go back to his house? She didn't know what to do then either..."

"Yeah and Kyou would certainly come down and kill you." He covered the frail girl with the blanket trying to make her comfortable. "... Maybe it'll be best to keep her here at the house... If I erase her memories it'll be harder on the two boys." She was breathing weakly now as Hatori started to wipe the tears and blood from her face.

"Tch..." Shaking his head he wanted to disagree with Hatori, though everything he said was probably true. It would be hard on him mentally to keep her here. Especially now since he couldn't exactly tuck her out of sight and mind in the cat's house. Hatori and Shigure knew. Though his fear of what Kyou would do to him was more great. Too late to regret sending all the younger Shoma's to Kazuma's for training. Sighing deeply he nodded then brought his knees to his chest, curling into a ball again.

Hatori stood slowly placing his hand over her eyes. "Akito you'll have to take care of her for what you've done to her I can't take care of her like I do for you." He spoke harshly toward the God that laid in a ball. "... This is your sin to bare..."

Hearing that tone coming from Hatori towards him caused a wave of anger and defensiveness pass through him. "Just do it!" Pulling a cushion from behind him on the chair he tossed it at the other, missing and hitting the wall instead. Then huffing he looked off. "You don't have to do anything other than fix her..."

"... Then I'll leave her with you then." He stood slowly as he looked at the boy. "I'm leaving a have better things to do then just baby-sit a boy who can't take responsibilities for his actions." He left along with the other two slamming the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

She sat quietly on the porch her legs tucked under her bottom her chocolate colored hair tied back in a braid. She wore a white kimono with light blue flora design. Her eyes closed halfway as she took a sip of her warm tea with her good arm her left arm still in a cast and in a sling.

During the past few days Akito had spent the most time with Tohru, but never really said much. Mostly because Hatori wasn't moving from his original decision to leave him in charge of her. Which didn't really leave him in the best of moods. He despised being told what to do. It wasn't as hard as he'd anticipated. So far, the news has been kept from spreading to the other zodiac members like Kyou and Yuki. Hatori must have found a way to keep Shigure quiet for a change. Plus, the servants and maids around the house guided her about things were done around the estate so he was free from those responsibilities... For the most part of this day she was fine on her own. He hadn't seen her since morning. Becoming bored, he wandered through the halls. Then coming back to his own room, he stopped at Tohru's, which was right beside his own and peered in. Seeing her drinking tea at the porch he watched her quietly for a while.

She smiled a little seeing the pure white doves pick at the ground where she had thrown seed down an hour before. She seemed like nothing had happened to her days before most of her wounds had healed or started to beside her broken arm, but she never really asked why it was broken. She remembered waking up to Hatori saying how she was with her mother and had gotten into a car wreck that he and Akito would be taking care of her because that is what her mother wanted since Tohru was so dense she just smiled and nodded to what he said she was sad about her mother though she tried to hide that fact. Everything about her memories had been changed. She didn't know any other zodiac member beside Hatori and the God. She didn't even remember anything about the curse. She stood slowly after watching the doves fly away she had finished her tea as well. As she got up she noticed him near her door a small smile slid across her porcelain face as she bowed to him. "Good evening Akito-sama."

It wasn't long before she noticed him, since he wasn't really trying to be. So, far he wasn't sure what to feel when he looked at her. Of course he felt the obligation of taking care of her that had been forced upon him by the dragon. But what was confusing was the guilt he felt. She could no longer remember the time they shared before in that dark cage, so he shouldn't have to feel it. But it was there. Nodding he stepped into the room and walked over to sit beside her. Blinking his he tilted his head to the side as he watched her curiously a moment. "It's amazing..." He was referring to Hatori's powers. It really was a wonder how she had reverted nearly back to how she was before. Having absolutely no fear or apprehension around him. Smiling a bit he looked off. "Are you feeling well today?"

She nodded lightly. "Of coarse Akito-sama." She knelt down on one of the pillows by the table as she poured some tea into a cup for him. "How are you feeling today Akito-sama I see that you are up and up about unlike yesterday you had me worried especially when you yelled at Hatori-san." She handed over the cup for him to drink.

Letting his gaze move over the doves outside he admired them for a moment. It wasn't really anything new to him. The little birds loved flocking close, at least when Kureno was at his own house or wasn't around in general. Shaking his head a bit he laughed. "Heh. Don't pay attention to things like that... He was just annoying me that's all." Shifting over to the table he took the hot little cup in his fingers and sipped at it before setting it down. "But yes... I'm well today."

She smiled her carefree way. "I'm glad you are well today." She poured herself a new cup now that he had accepted his cup. Her gaze slowly looked to him before her lips parted once more to speak. "Akito-sama are we allowed to go outside the gates when ever I ask the maids about it they either tell me not to think such things or they just won't speak at all." She slowly looked down to her teacup before reaching down and pulling the warm liquid to her lips taking a few sips. "... I was wondering if I could see my mother's grave."

Not bothering to shift his gaze to her as she spoke he listened for a moment. Twitching a bit he set the cup down and closed his eyes. Pausing a moment he thought up a suitible response before answering. "It's not forbidden to go outside the gates. But it would be best for you to stay put until things have settled down. You aren't completely healed either. Hasn't Hatori told you that rest is the most important thing right now?" Lies. The most important things was the death date on the damned tombstone. It was fairly careless of Hatori to have made such an obvious mistake in the story. He hoped that man wasn't foolish enough to have done it on purpose either. "Perhaps another time."

She slowly looked down to her cup before nodding. "I'll rest up so I can go see her someday." She looked to him smiling she was a little sad that she couldn't go see her mother's grave, but she understood that he wanted her to stay here until she was well. Or so she thought. "Akito-sama do you want me to go ask the maids to bring us something to eat?" She still smiled her carefree way as she spoke.

That smile meant she believed him completely. And why wouldn't she? Shaking his head a bit he stood up, leaving the half finished tea on the table. Rubbing at his head forehead somewhat he looked towards the open door. "I'm not very hungry... I'm going to go rest for a while. But feel free to do as you wish." Walking off he shut the door behind himself. Walking past his own room he made his way over to a large sitting room instead and lay down on a couch. Resting on his stomach he folded his arms under his head and rested the side of his face on them. "Nh.." Making a small-annoyed sound, he wondered what had brought on such a sudden headache. Thinking it was remembering his anger at Hatori before that had caused it, he was reluctant to call him.

She sat in her room for a few minutes finishing her tea off. She wondered over to her door almost hesitant before sliding it open walking over to the next room where Akito was. He did after all say feel free to do as you wish. She walked into his room now kneeling down beside him where he laid her head tilting to the side her braid falling over her left shoulder. "Akito-sama are you not feeling well again should I go find Hatori-san?" It was in her nature to care about others always putting them before her own needs.

Hearing her approaching he wasn't startled when her voice broke the silence. Opening his eyes slowly with a concerned look on her face. He didn't want or need such feelings from her, since it would only increase the small pangs of guilty plaguing his mind already. "No..." Shaking his head right away, he refused once hearing the name. It was childish but he was still angry and wouldn't ask for his help so easily. Burying his face into his arms he sighed softly then spoke calmly. "It's fine. I'm just sort of tired... These slow days do that to me sometimes." Then shifting onto his side he faced her and gave her a half-smile. Showing her how well he was.

She nodded smiling in return. "Tomorrow could we start a garden spring's coming fast this year. So it could give us something to do during the day wouldn't that be fun?" Her smile started to grow a little more as she spoke to him ideas flooding her mind. "I love strawberries how about you Akito-sama I see you as watermelon person."

Pressing himself up he sat back on his legs and looked down at her. "I.. Don't know." Nobody asked him to do such things, even those who were supposed to be closest to him. Of course he still wasn't used to the amount of energy she had and what ideas she came up with. They weren't impossible for him. Just not something he would have imagined himself doing. "I suppose... I haven't had watermelon in a while. Only when the family gathers but it's not very often."

She blinked a little looking to him. "You have family gatherings? What's it to have a big enough family to do that? It most be so fun to do those sort of things you probably play games and talk to one another." She kept going on and on about the subject of what his family gatherings most be like. "I wonder do I get to meet them are they as nice as you are?"

Let something careless slip. The family wasn't really something she should be concerned about. It would only lead her to ask to meet them. He wanted to put that off most of all. Reaching out he covered her mouth gently and shook his head. "It's not as fun as you imagine..." For him anyway. "You can always learn about that later though." Taking his hand away he shifted to sit properly, moving his legs off the couch. Leaning forward a bit he crossed his arms resting them on his knees. "You have a lot of time."

"So do you Akito-sama." She smiled letting everything go for now before she stood up looking down to him. "Is it ok if I lay in your room tonight I'll go and ask the maids to bring us something to eat I want you to eat something at least since you didn't feel well yesterday. Maybe I can find you some watermelon."

"That will be alright." It was hard to say no the way she put things. Plus the fact that she was sensitive enough to know that he wasn't feeling the best even when he said he was fine silently impressed him. Nodding he slowly stood up too, straighten out the wrinkles lying down had made in his yukata. "I'll just go lay down for now... I do have a slight headache." Smirking slightly he continued. "Just not so bad that Hatori has to come, alright?" Not waiting for a response or giving her an opportunity to challenge that he walked past her. This time actually finding his way back to the room. Crawling onto his bed he lay on his back over the covers. He didn't feel like sleeping but took a chance to rest with his eyes closed. The window was open and letting in a nice breeze. The fresh air.

She walked out of the room heading down the hallway to the kitchen area she was left alone most of the time from the maids and the other Sohmas'. She searched the kitchen now wanting to find watermelon for him one of the cooks in the kitchen just watched her not saying a word. She finally found a fresh round one the last that she knew of in the back. She pulled it out setting it on one of the long tables she carefully used her bad arm to hold it still as she sliced the melon in have before slicing it into a few pieces. "I'll save the other half for another time." She spoke to herself now as she walked to the fridge putting it away. She placed the slices of watermelon on a plate before walking around the kitchen gathering a few more pieces of fruit and vegetables she wasn't a meat person, but occasionally she did. She headed out the cook just watching her in disbelief almost wanting to laugh at how she came in and left. She wondered to Akito's door sliding it open with her foot since her hands were full with the plate of treats. "Akito-sama I found you some watermelon." She slid the door closed before walking over setting the tray on the table walking over to his bed sitting down.

Hearing her enter he opened his eyes and watched her as she managed carrying the things all on her own despite being in a cast. It was even slightly amusing. Sitting up he moved to the edge of the bed when she came close and sat beside her. "Oh... I didn't know we had any. " Normally he wouldn't go into the kitchen himself, that was usually left to whoever was in charge of his meals. Of course he left to one of the older maid at his house who he trusted. He didn't put it past his mother to try and do something to his food. Then again, that was something else he'd worried about. That woman had been skulking around trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on every now and then. If she'd somehow managed to meet Tohru was a mystery, but not something of great concern. "Did you have any trouble at all..?" He'd asked offhandedly as he moved over to the table and picked up a piece. Not being very hungry still he would at least manage a few bites of it, before motioning her to take the seat next to himself.

She took her seat beside him smiling happily. "I had no trouble at all... Would I have trouble Akito-sama you did say I was allowed to move around the main building." She looked to him curiously now as she took pieces of strawberries from the dish she brought in for him. "I like the strawberries they seem really fresh for out of season." She held one of the sliced strawberries up for him to try.


	5. Your Family

Time Jump a little XD to New Years Eve

* * *

She sat alone in her room quietly a kettle of tea still warm on the coaster a tea cup only half filled. A plate had been set up for her of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy. Hatori made sure everything seemed fine that she wouldn't be bored while they were in the main hall celebrating like they have done every year since the curse was placed this year it was Hiro's turn to dance. Momiji and Kisa fussed over his outfit and how cute he looked in it Hiro of coarse just sighed and looked away ignoring how simple minded they were. Everything that happened and everything that was to be she would be oblivious to everything that happened she watched the little chicken clock she had set up on her desk to watch the minutes dwindle down till it was time to celebrate. She moved her hands carefully as she folded little birds careful of her arm that was still in a cast. She was making them for Akito as a surprise Hatori had given her books to keep her entertained during the long periods of time Akito was sick. She was going to make cranes now so Akito would get better.

At least Hatori was finally being co-operative when it came to something like this. With his help they'd managed to tuck Tohru away and out of sight for the duration of time the others were there. Many Sohma's had come and gone during the day and Akito was weary of all the greetings he'd had to do. But now... Now, he was with the Jyuunish in their own private banquet. Seeing them all gathered made him feel a little more relaxed. It was a short while after Hiro's dance and now the rest of the Jyuunishi wear chattering amongst themselves. With Yuki and Kureno sitting quietly and obediently at either side of him, he watched the others with a pleasant smile on his face. Despite looking calm he was filled with an inexplicable sense of detachment he usually got when they acted that way with each other in front of him. Standing up slowly he straightened his long colorful robes at his shoulders before he moving farther away from the two at his side. Settling on his knees beside an open window he opened it a little more for fresh air. Peering out into the darkness, his mind wasn't only plagued with his strange and unexplainable feelings of loneliness... But thoughts of the girl who he'd kept away. Growling softly he shook his head, angry at himself for letting his mind wander away from the others.

Tohru had folded at least a hundred of the little white birds a few with colors, but not many. Some small, some big, some skinny some fat she was lacing them with fish line to hang down in front like little ornaments. She was happy with the work she had accomplished having some difficulties at times because of her arm. She so wished to show him what she had done, but for now she had to obey what Akito and Hatori had said if she didn't then she would no longer be allowed to live at the estates. Hatori and Shigure the God's loyal dog made their way over to the God taking a seat beside him the other members of the zodiac were to busy entertaining one another with silly little things. The rabbit was fussing along with Kisa not wanting Hiro to take off his cute little dance outfit. Shigure only smirked as he watched them knowing very well none would pay attention to the three by the window. "So the girl has made the Akito-sama a little soft ehh Haa-san?" Hatori just stared back in his normal cold way before looking down at Akito. "You should probably go check on her to make sure she's alright we haven't seen her since lunch."

Noticing Yuki and Kureno take a moment to stare at him after his little inner struggle he took a few slow sighs to regain his composer. Then smiling a little at them was enough to make them turn their attention back to the others who were being as noisy as ever. Not noisy enough however to keep him from hearing Shigure's remark as he walked close. His hands that rested on his thighs clutched at the material as his knees while he leered at Shigure. But soon his attention was drawn to Hatori. Speaking softly he was going to be more careful about his noise volume. "But... I don't really want to leave the others." It would be highly irregular to do. Though in the back of his mind he knew he was curious and wanted to check in. Even if it was just for a while. "I guess... I should. If you say so." Standing up he smoothed out the wrinkled he'd made in his own clothes and turned to Shigure. "Oh... By the way, you should wipe that cake off your face. You look like a slob." Smirking he pointed at some icing that decorated a corner of the other's mouth, before slipping off trying not to be noticed. The last thing he'd need is for someone to figure out Tohru was there. But of course Hatori was probably doing something to make his disappearance less apparent.

Hatori nudged the dog slowly to make some idiotic remark to get the attention of the other members the dog smoothly glided between the three younger kids grabbing little Hiro. "Oh I want to see you dance again little Hiro please encore, encore!" He smiled shaking the little ram Kisa and Momiji getting excited at what the dog had said. Haru looked over along Kagura as they watched the other members as well. This gave the God enough of a distraction to move away from the group. Tohru had stayed in her room until five minutes before midnight, but after that when the God entered the room he would find an open door that lead outside the small clock missing along with the plate of food and the tea kettle. The little birds laid scattered around the room some on the bed, but most covered the floor of her room. It had already started to snow her tracks in the snow very faint now that lead to the Sohma family graves that were at the other end of the main house away from the main hall where all the other zodiac members were.

Shivering the instant he stepped into the room he looked around blinking. Obviously surprised at the amount of paper bird scattered about the place. Walking into the room a little deeper he questioned the emptiness outside the open door. "Tohru..." Being careful not to disturb anything with his steps he went to the door and narrowed his eyes until he got used to the darkness outside. "Tohru..?" A cloud uncovered the moon in a moment and he noticed the tracks. Not bother to go and find himself any shoes he began following them. Wincing at first at the sting of cold had on his feet before getting used to it... Or going numb. Whatever happened. Pulling his robes around himself a little tighter he walked across the yard until he eventually found the girl at the end of the trail. "Tohru... What are you doing?"

She slowly looked up to him from where she sat the chicken shaped clock and plate of food were placed by the new grave in the Sohma graveyard. A small faint smile spread across her cheeks as she lowered her head. "I was celebrating new years with my mother there's only a few minutes... I know you didn't want me out of my room, but I always celebrated this with my mom I made sure no one saw me when I left." She looked back up to him now sadly. "Why aren't you with your family Akito-sama don't they miss you right now?" She spoke so softly as she stood up off the ground where she was knelt down in the snow. "... Akito-sama your going to get sick if your out here let me help you back to the house." She took off her light blue sweater only her good arm was in her bad arm tucked under. She put the sweater of him carefully now as she smiled. "Your lucky you have a family I have nothing now." Even threw all of this she still smiled her carefree way.

"I see..." Glancing over to the name on the grave he wrinkled his nose a bit. It was a fake. Done without his knowledge but obviously due to necessity. As he stared at the grave feeling somewhat guilty he didn't stop her from taking her sweater off or draping it over himself. The cold really was starting to bother him for the short time he'd been out there. Listening to her words he nodded. A few minutes... If he hurried back he would still have time to be with them. That's how it should be. What does the gathering mean if God fails to show? Feeling an sense of hurry take over him he frowned when he couldn't seem to make his legs move. Conflicting feelings kept him there. Closing his eyes he sighed then reached over taking Tohru's hand, which felt, like a lump of ice in his own. "How long have you been out here?" He asked softly, little clouds appearing before his mouth in the low temperature.

"... Maybe a half hour at the most." She lowered her head as she held his hand limply. "... I promise no one seen me leave the house Akito-sama." She was worried that he would catch a cold with how easily he got sick. She left everything behind now as she started walking toward the house hoping he would follow her back toward her room. "I've been making you birds Akito-sama." She was smiling so brightly now her cheeks slightly red from the cold air. "... I'm going to make a thousand and wish for you to get better..." Her head lowered slowly as her grip loosened on his her foot steps seemed to stop as well she had been out in the snow and cold air for far to long now. Her body seemed to give out on her now as she fell forward into the cold snow.


	6. Ren Sohma

Following Tohru's guidance Akito went along with her, heading back towards the still open door to her room. Staying silent as he listened to her he recalled the birds scattered around the room but didn't imagine that she was making them because of him. The shameful feelings of guilt built up in him even more. As he began losing himself to mixed thoughts and emotions once more he barely noticed it when Tohru's pace slowed. Stopping when her hand slipped from his he was too late to keep her from falling down, if he could have done so either way. "Hey..!" Kneeling into the snow beside her his hands went out to hold her shoulders, shaking her gently. "T... Tohru? Wake up... Please?!" Turning her over he hooked her good arm over his shoulder and tried lifting her. The position was awkward and not effective at all as he feel back into the snow with her a few steps towards the room. "Tohru!!" He shouted almost scoldingly at her in another attempt to get her up, but it was no good. Now he was tired from the effort and cold from being down in the snow and even worse that he was out of ideas. With her still in such bad shape dragging her wouldn't be an option. Shivering he reached out grabbing the sweater that had fallen off his shoulders and covered Tohru with it as much as he could. "I'll be back... Tohru..." He spoke weakly and stood up, rushing for the house.

A figure watched from her window a playful smirk slide across her lips her dark cold features shown in the dim moonlight her silk black hair blowing gently in the wind as she stepped outside seeing the 'God' run for help. The woman leaned down picking the frail girl from the snow carrying her away back to her room, the door slamming shut behind her.

Hatori sat beside Shigure they were bickering in whispers Kureno watching the other members to make sure that the two older ones didn't get to loud when they talked about Tohru. "Haa-san What could be taking Akito-san so long with Tohru-chan I thought you asked him to check on her?" The dragon was lost for words not really able to say anything.

Akito's run had slowled to a hurried walk. Not that he couldn't have kept the pace since he still had a fair amount of his strength left, but he had already slipped on the hardwood floor of the hallway once when the snow clinging to his socks and clothing started to melt. Arriving at the room where Hatori and the others were he slid the door open quickly making a loud attention drawing noise. Only afterwards he realized this was a bad idea when all the eyes in the room were drawn in his direction. Then shaking his head he realized it didn't even matter. Staring towards the eldest memebers of the room he didn't have to go far before Hatori and Shigure came up to him as well. "What happened?" Hatori questioned and held onto his shoulder, while Shigure went to brush at the snow still on his legs.

"Tohru... It's Tohru... She's.. She's outside." Shaking terribly now he turned and pointed down the hall in the direction of her room. In a moment Hatori had understood there was trouble and took off. Probably thinking Akito himself had done something to her. Shigure stayed trying to create a distraction to the younger members of the family who were obviously confused about what was happening. Kureno was at his side trying to get him to sit down as well. Feeling a strange wetness on his cheeks his hand went up to wipe at the hot little trails of water. Twitching when he realized it wasn't from any melted snow he wondered how it was that he'd started crying.

Ren sat the girl down beside the small space heater covering her up with thick blankets trying to help the girl warm back up. The woman slowly sat down beside the girl on the floor her black strands hanging down. "How is it that you've gotten this close to that selfish little boy?" She spoke coldly stairing down at the girl who was slowly waking. "Why are you with Akito?" Tohru's eyes openned weakly hearing the voice, her eyes trailing up to the woman in front of her.

"... Where is Akito-sama...?" She asked in a concerned weak voice as Ren shook her head.

"He's just fine don't worry he told me to come out and help you out of the snow, you'll be just fine." She petted the frail girl's foread. "Tell me who are you I've seen a girl like you cling so close to that sickly man."

Tohru's eyes closed halfway as she looked to the cieling. "... I'm Tohru Honda, and my business with Akito-sama is between us."

Ren peered down to the girl noticing a few of Akito's traits had started rubbing off on her. "Tohru, I can tell you how to help Akito get better."

Back in the sitting room where Akito was now with the others, Shigure had done a well enough job keeping suspicions down with his usual inane babbling and subject changing. Figuring that Hatori was dealing with Tohru he remained at a far corner with Kureno and luckily Yuki had moved to be closer with the younger members. Akito ignored Kureno's words about changing into something dry and leaned his shoulder again the other's heavily as he stared off. "I'm fine... It's nearly dry anyway..."

The calm he was finding for the moment was cut short when Hatori came back, rubbing the back of his head in a confused and worried manner. The man came close and kneeled beside him talking in a secretive voice. "She's not out there." Akito's eyes grew wide and he spoke maybe a little louder than he should have been. "What?! Where could she have gon-"

Hatori spoke in a hushing manner. "I saw tracks. Yours and hers, and someone elses. I tried following them but the cut off at the veranda."

What good was that? The veranda extended along the inner most parts of the estate surround the garden. So, she was already inside. It still gave him a bad feeling that sent chills down his spine. Akito prayed it was a maid. Anyone. "Hatori... Find her. Now." He frowned and commanded the elder.

Nodding Hatori was about to leave but stopped. "You should still change first. You'll catch a cold."

Tohru shot up quickly as she did she felt light headed and gell back Ren put a warm cloth over her head. "Calm down, but first you need to do me a little favor if you want to help him, you have to help me first understand?"

Tohru nodded lightly looking up to the woman, 'That woman's eyes... They look so familer.' "Do we have a deal Tohru?" The woman tried to do her best to be kind toward the slow girl, but found it rather hard.

"What do I have to do?" Ren smiled when she heard those words.

"Have you noticed a box a pretty one that's well decorted?"

Tohru slowly looked into the woman's eye she remembered Akito had let her touch anything in his room, but stopped her when she touched and held the box, she shivered remembering how angry he had gotten with her, that's when she placed the woman's eyes. They looked like his, just like Akito's. "... What about the box?" She spoke barely above a whisper.

"If you bring me that box I'll tell you how to make Akito get much better, I promise Tohru, but you mustn't tell anyone about our little deal or he won't get better. If you don't do this for me when Akito dies it'll be all your fault."


	7. Don't Forget

Hatori came back still unable to find the girl his worry going back to Akito who was still in the room with the other zodiac waiting for him to return. The dragon entered the room talking with the dog first wanting another distraction. After the dog ran off distracting the members of the zodiac Hatori moved over picking Akito up into his arms. "We still haven't found Tohru yet, but I want you to rest right now and get out of these wet clothes." The dragon spoke softly taking him away to his room. He used his foot to slide the door open, but stopped seeing the girl fast asleep in Akito's bed.

There was a moment of panic running through Akito as his mind tipped on possibilities of where she would be. But he willed them to stop before they upset him more than he already was. By now he was physically and emotionally drained and just wanted the night to end. It wasn't shaping out to be an ideal New Year at all. Closing his eyes he nestled his face against the rooster who supported him silently and obediently. Just as he was wondering where Hatori was, as it was taking a very long time for him to return, he felt himself being lifted up. Quite effortlessly on on the other's part. Blinking in surprise at first, he let his eyes slide shut once more when he confirmed it was Hatori's arms he was cradled in. Akito was almost tempted to doze right there until he felt Hatori stop shortly after entering what he knew to be his own room. Peering up questioningly he noticed Hatori's attention focused elsewhere. Following the dragon's gaze languidly his eyes suddenly snapped open again. There she was. Scrambling out of Hatori's arms almost too fast for the other to set him down gently he hurried over to his bed. Kneeling down in front of Tohru he ignored the presence of the doctor who followed closely behind. Taking Tohru's hand in his own he was immediately relieved that it wasn't the cold little thing he'd held before. "Tohru..." He uttered but then had his shoulder touched by Hatori, who obviously wanted to reprise her condition for himself.

Moving to the side he let Hatori near her, trying to suppress the odd mixture of emotions flooding in. He was too delirious and tired now to be mad that she made him worry. Wincing at the headache all his worrying gave him he folded his arms and let his head rest on them. By the sound of her slow peaceful breathes he didn't need to look to know that she was, for the most part, alright. "She seems fine... Just exhausted from the harsh conditions outside... She must have been out for a while." Sure enough Hatori confirmed that thought and he remained sitting there quietly.

The frail girl's aqua eyes slowly opened as her chestnut hair rolled down her cheek behind her as she looked to the God. "... Akito-sama... Are you ok you should get back with your family..." All this time even in her unconscious state she was worried about the boy who had come to see her to take the time away from his family just for her. "... Akito-sama I'm sorry that I left my room and made you worry... I just wanted to spend new years with my mother... just like when I was little... She's the only family I have beside you Akito-sama..." She spoke softly as she smiled her lips chapped and blistered from being out in the snow so long, but everything seemed fine about her. That was in her nature even if she was in pain she would never allow him to know.

Tempted to look up once he heard the soft chime of her voice over the drone of his tumultuous thoughts he decided against it. Heaven forbid she or the other one in the room catch a glimpse of his face and see in his expression how distressed he had been when he was hesitant to admit it to himself. Although, he calmed more and more as she spoke. Understanding, somehow, her words which he never would have before if something terrible hadn't occurred. And she was absolutely right. He should be with his family. There were still a couple of hours before sunrise and no matter how fatigued he was he couldn't miss it. He would never miss being with his beloved jyuunishi at the moment of the dawn if he was able. "I know..." He mumbled softly, not even sure in his voice would escape the cage of his folded arms. "I should have paid more attention.." He'd said more to himself. He would be more watchful in the future. At least to spare himself the grief. Lifting his head and standing up slowly he looked down at the girl and nodded slightly. "Rest well for now." Then turning quickly he went to fetch some dryer clothes from the closet before leaving to change in another room. Hatori would be sure to follow after he was finished up doing whatever he could for Tohru.

Hatori pulled sheets out from Akito's wardrobe covering Tohru with the thick blankets. It was so hard for him to know the girl for so long, but to her it was a mere few months since her memories had been taken from her mind. "Hatori-san make sure Akito-sama doesn't fall ill because of my idiocy."

Hatori petted her head gently pushing her back to rest. "Just rest Tohru before long Akito will be in here resting with you." He was use to seeing her asleep in Akito's room sleeping right beside the God he knew Akito would never do anything 'bad with her.'

"I'm going to do something that'll make Akito-sama all better now then he'll be able to stay with me and be my family as long as he lets me." She was smiling brightly as Hatori got up.

"Ok Tohru for now I want you to rest." Hatori made sure she was good and comfortable before leaving the room with a thin blanket for Akito for when he got colder in the main room with all the other members. "Are you ready Akito?" He spoke softly looking in on the God in the other room.

Completely unaware of the exchange that was happening in the room he'd left he proceeded in changing. Akito had just finished slipping on and fixing up new robes that resembled the ones he had on before, only not as decorative. Turning his attention to the other he nodded and left the room shortly with Hatori at his side. Soon enough he was back with the others. Shigure being relieved to free of his tasks came to sit near Akito. "Ah... You look great. I assume everything is alright then?" The dog whispered.

Despite how the man portrayed himself, he was clever and nothing could be hidden from him. "Humph... Of course.. Not that it concerns you." Akito replied quickly, feeling more refreshed as the moments past. Maybe it was the bond that made him stronger... Seeing as how they were all now together as such a critical time was nearing. Dawn was about to break and two servants were going to open to shutters and curtains that would allow the first light into the room. The dog knew more than to bother further and sat quietly. More time passed and he watched how the sky turned from a deep blue to a warm amber. Squinting as his eyes gazed out the closest window he thought of the girl laying in his room. 'How strange...' He'd pondered to himself, that she of all people would be the one on his mind...

Tohru opened her eyes when she knew they had left. She slipped out from beneath the heavy blankets to the window sliding the curtains open so she could watch the new years day break, she would be alone this year. She trailed her hands away heading back to the bed to watch from the warmth of the covers her eyes filled with sadness she didn't like the fact that he had left her alone again, the only man she trusted now. She didn't like feeling jealous of the family that was able to be with him on such an important day. She let out a low sigh as her head hit her pillow watching the ember sky now. "... I'll wait up for him and do something to show him how much I care about him..."

The chit-chat never ceased through-out the rest of the jyuunishi as the dawn broke. Although it got lively with everyone else whispering what they'd hoped to achieve with the new start. Akito listened silently, keeping quieter than he had in the past years even though nobody else took notice. With the sun filtering through the glass freely it was now well past dawn. Feeling the heavy burden off all that happened through the night he was ready to retire to his room. Getting up slowly he bid a short farewell to each of the others before allowing Hatori to guide him back to his room. Stopping at the door he turned to hug the dragon briefly to thank him. The always understanding doctor hugged back and left Akito with short words. 'Sleep well'. Now free of all responsibilities he entered his room and slid the door shut quietly. He had no idea if the girl was still able to remain conscious for so long, so he moved silently. Padding across the room he moved into his bed, setting down on his knees beside the girl.

The girl tilted her head up to the god her azure eyes looking into his dark navy orbs. "... What do you hope to achieve this year Akito-sama?" She spoke softly as she pushed herself up into a sitting position knelt directly in front of him as she leaned in kissing his forehead before sitting back on her knees. "My mother use to do that for me when we watched the sunrise on new years." She wasn't sure if he would be upset with her for doing that, but she felt the need to do so. "... Did you have fun with your family I bet you had a wonderful time getting reacquainted with one another?" She smiled her stupid goofy way as she tilted her head her auburn strands sliding over her shoulders.

Pausing in surprise as the seemingly sleeping girl rose from her rest he froze into place, his hands resting in his lap. "..." Hope to achieve? He was baffled; nobody had bothered to ask him that question since Akira had left so he didn't bother thinking of something. Strangely, Akito worried about Tohru's previous injuries that of course were inflicted by him, as she got up. Then when the kiss was placed on his forehead he didn't even bother to wonder about what would prompt such an action and instead enjoyed the warmth and just closed his eyes. Enjoying the pure affection he craved. Opening his eyes once more when he heard her cheerful voice he responded in a low whisper. "Yes... It was wonderful..." Even if it wasn't he spouted the words he knew she would be happy to hear, not even sure why he would make such a lie. Instead he concentrated more on the being before him. So full of life and energy despite all the life that had been taken away from her. A small smile crept onto his face then he continued in his usual low tone. "Hatori... He would be upset if we didn't rest." Laying down and wiggling under the covers he laid aside Tohru. Hesitantly reaching out and taking her hand he let his eyes fall shut again. "What do you hope to achieve this year...?" He murmured, feeling sleep grasping his consciousness instantly yet tried his best to hold off while he waited her answer.

"To save your life Akito-sama." She laid down snuggling beneath the covers moving close to his body for warmth her head resting on his shoulder her eyes closing slowly. "... I don't want you to leave me you're the only one I have Akito-sama... You never told me what you wanted to achieve... Its ok if you don't wish to I would understand..." She whispered into his ear as she ran her fingers threw his dark strands.

Feeling her snuggle closer he didn't resist. In fact, he enjoyed it to the fullest. The warmth that he couldn't achieved from the dutiful Hatori or the nearly robotic Kureno. Her words somehow sunk into his mind which were already clouding with his dreams.. Or more than often, nightmares. He would not leave her. It seemed like something Hatori would appreciate.. The fact that he was now able to take at least a little responsibility. Sighing contently at the gentle fanning of her breath at his ear. he took a slow breath as her fingers passed through his hair. Akito murmured offhandedly before letting the darkness of his dreams completely consume him. " I want... Want to change..."

* * *

A/N: Ok I know how many people read this story and how many fav. this and watch this so review or we will not update for a long time got it. We want to know what you think and it doesn't help us if you read and go without a review. We don't mind if its a good job or cool we just want to feel apperciated for writing please understand that and we're thankful for the reviews we get.


	8. How to Save a Life

The girl shifted beneath the silk blankets her eyes opened slowly peaking over to the slumbering god. She petted his cheek softly as she sat up sliding out from beneath the blankets of his bed. She stayed silent stepping across the floorboards of the room leaning up placing her hands on the decretive silk box. 'I'll save him that's my wish.' She spoke to herself smiling as she took the box holding it close to her body heading outside.

It was very late when his body began to start up again, dreams fading slowly. He was more rested than usual since his dreams were vacant of nightmares for once. The mild stirring beside wasn't enough to wake him, but the coolness that started from the absence of an extra body in the bed did. Eyes opening slowly he glanced around before straining to get up, his body stiff and aching still from the exertion. "Tohru..?" He spoke softly before noticing the door of his room open. It wasn't a good idea for her to be wandering about just yet. Quickly getting up he slipped out of bed and started out to look for her.

The girl tried to remember where the woman's room was her eyes filling with sadness. "... I don't remember where she wanted to meet me..." She spoke in a hush tone to herself as she walked back and forth along the porch holding the box close to her chest. "... I hope Akito-sama won't be too angry with what I did..."

It didn't take long before he saw the girl's form pacing around and felt slightly relived since she seemed alright. It still confused him that she seemed to be looking for a way inside from somewhere else than his own room. As he came closer he noticed her clutching something to her chest and paused. Staying back behind the cover a nearby tree blocking her view of him he watched her for a moment until he got a clear look at what she held. His expression froze when confirming the dark object she held. Trembling for a moment he knew he wouldn't have even thought of checking his room for anything missing. Clenching his jaw in a sneer he walked forward quickly, not giving her a chance to notice him before his hands went out and seized the object yanking it away from her. "What's this?!"

Her eyes widened feeling him take the box from her grasp. "Akito-sama please I need that back!" She reached forward for the box placing her hands on it her eyes filling with sadness as she tried to pull it from his grasp. "I need it Akito-sama!" She yelled at him something she had never done before especially toward him the man she had stayed with for so long now.

Growing angrier than he already was when she tried taking it back he glared and tightened his grip on it. "Need it?! For what? You... How dare you?! He'd yelled right back. At the moment his rage was the only thing that was covering up the sense of betrayal that ran through him. It hurt him deeply. Before his mind could process anything more he let go of the box momentarily with one hand. In another instant he brought it hard across the girl's face and yanked the box away. Stepping back slowly with the box held to his chest he leered at her.

She stepped back holding the side of her face that he had smacked her eyes filling with tears that ran down her cheeks. After a few seconds she moved to him reaching for the box. "Please I need the box Akito-sama!" She grabbed hold of his kimono sleeve. She wasn't going to give up yet.

Eye scanning her coldly he kept moving away, ignoring the seeking hands. Turning slightly he set the box down delicately on a nearby banister before turning back to her. Grinning sardonically he shook head, whispering softly. "How could I have let you trick me like that..? I'm such a fool to have fallen for it... Nothing has changed. You're still trying to take what's mine. Deceitful..." Moving forward quickly the fingers of his hands curled into claws and he could her clothes at her shoulders. Jerking her to the side he tossed her towards the wall of the building and let go.

She hit the wall hard fallen to her knees then to her side. Her eyes darted up to his cold eyes her hands moved in front of her pushing herself up. "... What do you mean I tried to take what was yours before!" She was in pain now as she used the wall to stand. "... I've never done anything to hurt you!"

Akito didn't care that what he said could spark the memories back, no matter how unlikely it was. Hatori's powers were never reversed before. Reaching out he grabbed the sides of her face and threw her against the wall again, pinning her head against it. Narrowing his eyes he moved closer whispering. "... Liar." Tangling his fingers into her hair he yanked her against throwing her to the ground. He couldn't bear to see the thief at the same level as himself now.

She fell forward sliding on the porch toward the edge of the porch trying to keep from falling off. She wiped the tears away on the sleeve of her kimono. "... I'm not lieing!" She screamed at him as she tried to sit up on her knees her cheek red from where he had her previous to the second attack.

Pausing for a moment when seeing her nearly slide off the edge he stepped forward and just went ahead. Placing his foot on her back he applied pressure slowly then kicked her off, letting her tumble down a good couple of feet before landing in the snow. Circling around to some steps he moved towards her again. "Ready to stop lying to me...?"

She held her side shivering in pain letting out a low whimpering. "Akito-sama I need the box please!" She couldn't tell him the reason she couldn't if she told then the woman would not let her know how to make him better.

The snow stung his bare feet with that strange pins and needle sensation, but he knew it would disappear soon. Clenching his fist he blinked down at her. "Never... Little thief." Tohru knew didn't she? That he wouldn't let someone like her steal it from him. Stopping over her, he stepped on her arm and applied a good amount of his weight on it. While keeping her down in the snow he took her hair in his hand again. Tugging at it he made her body arch painfully, wanting her to suffer like he when she first came to him. "Say sorry."

Tohru screamed out in pain. "I'm not sorry for what I was doing Akito-sama!" She yelled at him as she looked into his cold eyes. "I wasn't doing anything wrong!" Tears ran down repeatedly from the pain he was inflecting on her body.

Blinking then letting her hair go, he covered his mouth and laughed. "Wasn't doing anything wrong? Hatori must have taken something critical from in there.. I fail to understand your logic behind that." Kicking her hard in the side he flipped her over onto her back. "Since when is stealing not doing wrong?" Tilting his head and kneeling down he reached out slowly. As if in a caress he ran his fingers over her cheeks slowly, then trailed his long nails over them roughly, leaving deep raw trails that began bleeding after a few moments. "Well..?"

Tohru shook beneath him she wasn't fighting back she wouldn't. "... I need the box Akito-sama..." The tears smeared the crimson liquid causing her to flinch from the hot tears hitting her open wounds. "... Akito-sama I was doing nothing wrong..."

Taking her shoulder he tilted her on her side to watch the blood drip out and stain the pure snow. Grinning slightly he allowed another small laugh escape himself as he shivered. Whether it was from the cold or the excitement of his little revenge, he wasn't sure. "Just what do you need a thing like that for? You don't even know what's inside it..."

Tohru shook violently in the snow as she tried to push herself up out of the snow only to slip back into it. "... I don't care what's inside I need it... Please give it to me!" She whimpered out to him her eyes closing halfway.

Twitching he clenched his teeth in an angry frown and ignored the tears. "How could you take it when you don't even know what it is? Did it ever occur to you it mean something to me?!" Bringing his hand back he hit her again only this time across the other side of her face. "Just stop it!"

Tohru's head went with his hand her cheek reddening from the force her eyes closing halfway. "... I need the box Akito-sama..." She was in pain and suffering greatly, but this time her voice was calm and dull.

Pulling her up a bit he was about to hit her again when hearing those utterances continuing. But stopped when he noticed the listless expression on her face. "Sure.. If you think you can take it. Just try..." Dropping her he stood up slowly and brushed his knees off. "You're lucky Hatori knows so much now... If it was up to me I would put you out of the way again."

She struggled to keep from falling back down to the cold earth her eyes were filled with sadness. "... Put me out of the way again...?" She started shaking now her eyes moving to the woman who stood on the porch. "She was trying to save you know that son?" The woman smirked looking to the two.

Shivering again at the sound of that voice his eyes widened and he stopped brushing the snow from his knees. Lifting his head to finally see the woman he swallowed hard a moment before putting up a non-chalant front. "This is none of your business..." Pointing off he leered now. "You should go back to your room. It's not good for old hags to be out in this weather."

She smiled. "That's no way to great your mother." Tohru looked between the two then she noticed the eyes, both filled with the cold darkness. "Tohru you didn't do what I told you, now I won't tell you how to make Akito all better." The woman spoke in a cold tone leaning down beside the box. "You didn't give it to me, but I found it."

Lowering his hand slowly his expression went blank, not noticing or remembering how close she was to the box. "Wh... What did you say?" Looking down at Tohru from an instant his hands, still dyed with blood at his fingertips, trembled violently. Then his mind snapping back to the box he rushed toward the porch and began scrambling up. "Don't!" Stumbling on the last step in his haste he landed on his knees on the porch. But now looked between the two women, trying to process what was going on. But deep in his mind he'd already put it together. The conflict is in which one he needed to go after first. "Y... You bitch.."

Ren smiled down at the boy her hands sliding to the lid. "I don't understand why Akira would give you something like this." Tohru had slipped out of her vision since she had focused on Akito's expression. The girl had come up from behind the woman trying to pull the box from her at one point using her teeth to bite down on the woman's arm as an attempt before being slapped away forcefully off the steps into the snow.

Gasping in surprise at what had happened, he watched on. Managing to stand up on shaking legs he was about to make his own attempt for the box but saw Tohru on the porch again. He had moved forward and tried to catch a limb of the girl to keep her from falling but all too late. "Tohr-..!" Then noticing he was face to face with his mother, who seemed to be distracted by the pain in her arm, he drew his hand back and slapped her the way she had done to Tohru. Perhaps even harder than she had been able to thanks to the adrenaline that coursed through his body.

Ren stumbled back against the wall of the house the box falling on the ground beside Tohru. The woman growled at Akito as Tohru pushed crawling over to the box holding onto the box tightly so Ren couldn't get a hold of it if she tried to grab and reach for it. "You stupid little bitch you'll never be able to save him when he dies you'll be locked away just like before away from everything... All the words he feeds you are lies don't you get it!? Why do you think he never wanted you to see the family or why you had to stay hidden!?" The crazed mother went on before looking to Akito smirking before walking away tilting her head back. "She tried to save you and all you did was beat her just like last time." She disappeared into a hallway. Tohru on the other hand curled into a ball in the snow clinging to the box her head buried under her kimono sleeve faint cries could be heard from her tattered body.

There was too many thoughts running through his mind to be glad about nailing the woman so good. Huffing softly he stepped back and away from his mother before she gathered herself enough to do anything back to him. Narrowing his eyes as she spoke he was tempted to make another move, this time to shut her up. But knowing it would be futile if she was expecting it all he could do was stand there. "... Silence.." He hissed through his teeth but eventually she left on her own. But not before leaving him with a few parting words that hit him hard. Looking over to the girl he walked toward her hesitantly and kneeled in the snow again. "... Tohru...?" His eyes felt uncomfortable and hot from the tears welling up, but he managed to keep them in check. "I.. Didn't know..."

"... Akito-sama... I tried to save you and I couldn't..." She looked up to him sadly as she pushed herself up into a knelt position in the snow holding the box out to him. "... I'm sorry I accidentally got blood on it... Please... Don't hurt me again... I promise to be good Akito-sama I promise..." She lounged forward wrapping her arms around his waist burying her face into his chest.

"Save me...?" He'd whispered, trying desperately not to let his voice crack. Taking the box he rested it safely underneath an arm and began to say something again, thinking out words in his mind that would justify his own actions. It was cut short when he felt her, amazingly, still warm body embrace him suddenly. Even after all he'd done, he thought, she still was able to do this? "Tohru..." He murmured dully. "Forgive me." Then shivering despite the warm Tohru was transferring to him, he rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Tch..." He made an annoyed sound when he realized his eyes weren't hot from the tears at all. He's been out for too long yesterday and even today. It was his first signs of fever.

She looked up to him with concern as she struggled getting to her feet she reached down for him pulling him up out of the now. "Come on Akito-sama I'll get Hatori-san so he can make you better... I can't help you..." She helped him back into the room limping from the way she had been pushed off the steps of the porch she held the top of the box in her free hand. She helped lay him down on the bed covering him up with thick blankets before taking off to find Hatori. She came back a short time later with Hatori, Hatori came inside the room to take care of him, but Tohru wouldn't she stayed in the doorway leaning to the side on her good leg so she wouldn't be in too much pain. Her eyes seemed a little cold as well as she peered down to the God.

Akito didn't resist being guided back. It was best to get her out of the cold as well since she, no matter that she was more resilient, had spent more time in the cold than himself on both accounts. Settling into the bed gratefully he let his eyes fall closed. Not in sleep. It was impossible since he'd just woken up and now had too many things going on. Still the feelings of guilt were debilitating and he wanted to do nothing but lie there. The sickness upon him now seemed like a punishment. Whimpering softly when Hatori gave him a shot he shifted, digging his fingers into the sheets around himself, leaving dark stains of partially dried blood in them. Not his own of course. "Take care of Tohru now." He spoke softly at Hatori.

Tohru shook her head walking away from the door slamming it shut tightly footsteps could be heard as she ran quickly down the hallways. Hatori looked down to the god. "What happened to Tohru Akito?" His voice was filled with sadness at how the girl had just acted just now not letting him have a chance to look her over.

Shaking his head a little he strained a little to turn away, nuzzling his face into the pillow and closing his eyes. Letting the doctor know he wouldn't say anything either. Though he was sure once the dragon managed to get a good look at the girl he would know what had happened.

The dragon let out a sigh patting the young god's head. "I'll make sure she stays out of sight while the other members are around." He stood walking to the door before stopping turning to face him. "Do you hate her Akito?"

Keeping his back turned he shook his head slightly. As much as could be allowed before the headache forming stung him and made him stop. Curling up into a small ball he took slow deep breathes and tried to rest. There wasn't much else he could go. Hatori slipped out of the room it was a few hours before the door slid open light foot steps could be heard along with the sound of paper rustle. The figure stopped beside his bed kneeling before him little paper birds were set beside his head the colors ranging from black to pink.

The whole time he laid there he barely moved at all. His body was still stiff and he avoided the pain by staying perfectly still. But to a mind that was painfully alert and yet slightly delirious with a fever, it was torture to be so still for so long. Especially all alone. Hatori couldn't sit with him since he was busy and who knew where Kureno was. Hearing a gently steps and a rustle he kept still as ever. Then with the rustle near his head he finally felt like it was time to move. Groaning lightly he turned and looked up.

Tohru leaned down kissing the top of his head softly before resting her head on his chest. "... Please don't leave Akito-sama your the only one I have..." She placed more birds around him as she tried to smiled for him it was apparent then that Hatori couldn't get her to open or come out of the room to be checked on the blood on her cheek had dried and stained her pale porcelain cheeks.

Shifting to lay on his back, he moved gently enough more to disturb any of the birds. Petting her hair with one hand he let his other touch gently at the sides of Tohru's face, inspecting the scratches. In an attempt to change the subject he tilted his head in question. "Where's Hatori? He must see you right away..."

"... These are nothing Akito-sama..." She crawled up on the bed laying beside him now wrapping her arms around his waist snuggling close. "... If I go see him then I won't be able to stay with you." She rested her head on his chest looking to him with pleading eyes.

"There's nothing you can hide from him... You know that." Feeling a little hotter now with Tohru beside him he pushed his thick covers down from his chin to his middle. Turning to look at her he frowns at the bruises too that marked her face. "Don't you hate me?" He whispered.

* * *

A/N: Ok I know how many people read this story and how many fav. this and watch this so review or we will not update for a long time got it. We want to know what you think and it doesn't help us if you read and go without a review. We don't mind if its a good job or cool we just want to feel apperciated for writing please understand that and we're thankful for the reviews we get. 


End file.
